Cover me
by DragonfireXAgent
Summary: With the help of a little bit of provocation from the two seniors and his own jealousy, Kyouya finally realized that he can no longer stop the feeling of love from entering his heart. a KyouHaru oneshot.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic! well, this was actually supposed to be a comic that I'm gonna draw, but…meh! I'll draw it anyway. Here it is, I hope you'll enjoy it, and please be kind and leave me a review. =]**

* * *

"My Princess, would you do me the honor of-"

_Riiinggg!! _

"Huh- what?" The sound of Tamaki's cellphone ringing startled him as he was talking to one of his customers. He smiled sweetly towards the girl beside him. "Pardon me, my princess. This will only be quick."

"Hello? Father? This afternoon? Not really…What?! You're attacked by ninjas and need food sustenance?! Fret not, father! I shall come forth after club activities and go straight there!" as soon as the call ended, all of the patrons inside the clubroom was staring at him. "T-Tamaki-sama…is your father okay? I heard you say that he was attacked…" One girl beside Honey asked. Said senior just took another bite from his cake. "It's okay, Mayuki-chan! Tama-chan's father only invited him to dinner."

Mori nodded. The other customers sweatdropped. _"They really are father and son…"_

A few minutes later, it was Hikaru's phone that started ringing. "Hmm? I wonder who that is?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know…" Hikaru took his cellphone from his pocket when he heard Kaoru gasp. "Kaoru! What's wrong?!"

"Hikaru…could it be…that you're having an affair with another person…?" Kaoru looked away bashfully as their customers got teary eyed. "…No way…Hikaru-kun…"

Dropping the phone, Hikaru abruptly gathered his twin into his arms and clutched his collar. "How could you say that, Kaoru! Just you in my life is enough!"

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru, I won't doubt you anymore…" And there begins another round of fangirls squealing.

"Oh, brother…" Haruhi who was serving tea to them raised her hand to get the attention of the two boys. "Umm, sorry to bother your (pointless) moment, but you're phone's still ringing, Hikaru. It might be important."

"Oh, right. Hello?" Hikaru flipped his phone open. "Oh, hi mom. What's up? A fashion expo in England? No kidding! Okay, we'll wait for the helicopter outside." After turning off his phone, he had a smile plastered on his face. "What did mom said?" Kaoru asked.

"She's going to send a helicopter here to pick us up. She's conducting a fashion expo in England and she wants us there."

"Cool!"

"Whoa, rewind. A helicopter? _Here?_" Haruhi waved her hands, disbelieving. The elder twin looked at her skeptically. "What's wrong with that? We do have a landing pad here in Ouran, didn't you know? It's not unusual to see a helicopter two to three times a week here."

"_Damn rich bastards…"_

After club activities had ended, Tamaki skipped gaily towards the door. "Kyouya, I'll be off now! Father invited the ninjas too to have dinner with us! Goodbye, my daughter! Goodbye everyone!"

Kyouya just rolled his eyes and kept typing. "Whatever. Goodbye, Tamaki."

Tamaki took one last bow and ran halfway and kept repeating the word 'ninja'.

After the twins have taken their leave, but not before harassing Haruhi, the only ones left in the room are Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and Kyouya.

Now that it was quiet, Kyouya can finally think. Not about bank accounts or budget, but about the girl who was quietly collecting the trays and teacups.

Kyouya's eyes kept following the petite girl. He kept thinking of reasons as to why he should not to like her.

He found none. Her face, her intellect, and her demeanor, Kyouya started to find it all…attracting.

Inside his mind, only one sentence he had read from a book kept repeating itself. Though he did find it quite fitting given his situation.

"_You have bewitched me, body and soul."_

Kyouya grumbled silently. _"Curse you, Mr. Darcy…"_ He thought, though not really with serious intent. He did welcome the idea of it.

He started to look at the stock trends in the internet to distract himself. He doesn't want to go home yet. His room had been freshly painted and he doesn't like the smell of fresh paint. He looked at his watch. It registered 5:00 pm, and noticed Haruhi was still there, scribbling in her notebook, and also Honey-senpai eating cake. Mori-senpai was nowhere to be found.

"Honey-senpai, where is Mori-senpai?" he asked.

"Takashi is having a one-on-one tutorial with his classmate who asked for his help…I don't wanna bother them, so I'll just eat my cake and wait for him here!" The senior happily replied stuffing down another chocolate cake down his mouth.

As he looked at Haruhi, he hesitated a moment. "What about you, Haruhi? Are you not going home yet?" Haruhi silently shook her head. "Dad and his friends are having a party at our house. I can't do my homework there." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Thirty minutes passed, and Mori-entered the door. "Shhh!" Honey pointed at Haruhi, who drifted off to sleep just few minutes ago. The winter breeze was taking it's toll on her.

"Ah, sorry."

"Kyou-chan, we'll be leaving now, if you don't mind!" Honey climbed his way into Mori's back like a koala and waved goodbye to Kyouya. "Please wake Haru-chan when you're going home."

"Yes, I will, Honey-senpai." Kyouya replied. "…_Then Haruhi and I will be left alone?"_ the thought crossed his mind and a twinkle of a blush found it's way into his cheeks. "Well, goodbye, senpais." He said without looking up from his laptop.

As they were nearing the door, Mori stopped.

"Kyouya?"

The boy looked up. "Yes?"

"Where are the blankets?"

Kyouya's eyebrow raised up a little. "It's all in the washroom. Haruhi put them there." _"Now why would he ask a thing like that?" _

Then he noticed.

Haruhi was shivering, even in her sleep. How did he not notice that? She was not wearing any blazer because the twins spilled coke on it at lunch when they were playing tag, in commemoration of the principal's absence. His eyes followed Mori as the latter took off his blazer and wrapped it around Haruhi.

Kyouya's heart felt a sharp pang.

"That was nice of you, Takashi." Honey beamed. Then they left.

Now the only ones who are left are Kyouya, and the sleeping Haruhi. It hasn't even been two minutes since the two seniors left the room. Kyouya was still balancing accounts, and Haruhi was still sleeping. The shadow king kept glancing at the blazer wrapped around Haruhi. "Why do I feel so bothered about it?" he muttered annoyingly to himself.

Finally, he can't take it.

* * *

"Hmmm…Takashi, I hear footsteps behind us." Honey tapped Mori lightly on the shoulder. When they turned around, they saw Kyouya wearing his usual cool expression.

"Eh? Kyou-chan, what is it?"

Kyouya gave them one of his host club smiles. "Haruhi already woke up. She said thank you by the way, Mori-senpai." In his hands, he handed Mori the blue blazer and the tall boy took it, nodding. Mori just stood there, examining Kyouya from head to toe.

"Kyouya…"

"Kyou-chan, where's _your _blazer?"

Kyouya pushed his eyeglasses up, and simply said, "It's in the washroom. I accidentally smudged ink from my pen in it." Then he turned around and began walking towards the clubroom.

Honey let out a big grin. "Washroom? Yeah, right. It's pretty obvious where it is, isn't it, Takashi?" The taller boy smiled a bit.. "Ne, Takashi, you knew that that would happen didn't you?" Honey asked.

And again, Mori just simply nodded and the two walked away.

Back at the room, the sudden loud toll on the club's newly-acquired antique grandfather clock woke Haruhi up. "Ungghh…" Haruhi stirred and blinked. She realized that she had fallen asleep. "W-what time is it?!" she panicked and looked at her watch. "Whew…it's only six. I thought – huh?"

She felt something warm covering her.

"Huh? I wonder whose blazer is this?"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Another KyouHaru fanfic finished! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Onegai! =]**


End file.
